


More Tea Vicar?

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Army References, Clergy, F/M, On a sheepskin rug, Sex in front of a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabel takes a new job for a rather sexy Vicar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Tea Vicar?

More Tea Vicar?

 The ad for the Vicars assistant had leapt out of the newspaper at you on your worst day. You’d been made redundant from your job in the city, your landlord had served you notice as he wanted to sell the flat, and your boyfriend had decided that morning was the best time to tell you that he’d been sleeping with your best friend for the last 6 months. A residential position in a sleepy country village sounded perfect. You rang the number and had a telephone interview that evening listening to the February rain hit the windowpane, laughed with the interviewer for a good hour, enjoying the smooth and deep sound of his voice, and were shocked that you were offered the job the next morning. You packed what few possessions you had up into your little Fiat and drove with the wind blasting through the open window, leaving London and that life behind you.

6 Months Later

You smiled to yourself as you stood in the entrance to the church, waving off a couple who had just visited the church for their final meeting and run through before their Wedding that coming Saturday. They’d met Reverend Cumberbatch, or Reverend Ben as he liked to be called, on their previous visits, and you’d simply run through where the bride wanted her flowers, and a quick timing walk up the isle to gauge how long they’d need the music to play to get her and her bridesmaids up the Isle. Rev Ben had made his apologies as he’d had a afternoon meeting with the group of retired ladies that did the flower arranging, the local Women’s Institute – WI for short – which Ben jokingly called the Wiccan Initiative as they did seem a little witchy when you got them all together. You had been expecting him back by now, but as old ladies did like to swoon over the tall, dark and handsome vicar, you had a feeling you’d been answering his calls for the rest of the evening.

You made your way back to the vicarage study, breathing in the rich autumn scents that swept over the churchyard, watching a squirrel erratically jump around to try to avoid getting hit by falling Chestnuts from the large tree that towered over it. You felt your phone start to vibrate in your pocket and checked the display – Rev Ben.

“Afternoon Ben, not been turned into a Frog yet then”

“Annabel…. don’t ‘spose you could give us a lift? The (pause) ladies have been plying me with Irish Coffees all afternoon so I wouldn’t want to risk driving”

You smiled to yourself. In the 6 months you’d been here in this sleepy little village, one of the main things you’d become used to, is any event, social meeting, or get together involved a LOT of booze. Must be a country thing.

“Of course, I’ll be over in 10 minutes”

You fetched your bag and keys, locked the church and headed down the lane into the village. You announced your arrival outside by a screech of tyres on gravel, and a short beep of the horn. No way were you going inside, you could have sworn the ladies wanted you to join their ranks, you weren’t quite ready for that. Ben came stumbling out, trying his best to remain upright, wishing the ladies a good evening. You could have sworn a couple of them lent over slightly to check out his butt as he bent and folded himself in two to get into your little car.

The drive back to the vicarage was a 15 minute excursion into a rather tipsy Reverends mind on his opinions of the WI Coven – thank god he knew you wouldn’t utter a word of it to anyone else – but let’s just say Halloween would be interesting this year!

You settled Ben into his study, and went to put some Tea on, and returned a few minutes later with a tray and settled it onto the table, placing a large cup onto Bens desk where he was attempting to write some notes from his afternoon meeting. You took the notepad and pen from him,

“Probably better if you talk and I write, eh Reverend?” you said with a smirk, settling down into a lounge chair by the fireplace.

“Cheeky young lady – but yes probably wise…. and I told you to call be Ben”

“Yes Reverend” you said with a wink.

You spent the next 30 minutes attempting to write down some notes based on what Ben could remember from his meeting. As night crept in and darkness fell, you got up to turn on the lights, and decided to light the fire, methodically layering the paper and kindling, and soon a warmth spread over the room, unaware that the Reverend had been admiring your rear as you were on your knees  opposite him.

“Annabel – have you seen the plans for the new church hall yet?” Ben’s voice had pierced through the silence in the room startling you, making you jump slightly. He’d been so quiet whilst you’d been lighting the fire, you’d forgotten he was even in the room.

“No actually I haven’t, I didn’t realise they were back from the architects yet”

“Here, let me show you” and with that Ben strode over to the table holding a large paper tube, pulled the papers out and spread them over the tabletop.

The tea must have had a somewhat sobering effect, as he was now bright and bouncy, excitedly showing you the plans, and pointing out the new features of the project. You couldn’t quite figure out some of the disabled access, and queried this with him, pointing to the 2 sections on the plans, enquiring how they didn’t link up.

“Oh no, they do, it’s hard to tell on these plans if you’re not used to reading blueprints, but look…”

He pointed to a part of the plans next to him

“And they tie up with this part…. hang on a moment” and with that reached around you and placed his finger on the far side of the plans. He was standing directly behind you, almost pinning you to the table, but with his height his head was beside yours.

“See, these two parts fit perfectly”

You looked at the plans blindly, but you weren’t seeing them. You were breathing in his heady scent, his spicy aftershave, the heading aroma of whisky still on his breath. You’d avoided any sort of relationship since you’d come to this job and village, but 6 months of celibacy was suddenly seeming much too long. Ben was explaining more features, moving his arms to the far top of the page, and you felt the heat from his body against your back. No no no your mind was going, this was a man of god, stop thinking these things. If you’d actually been a believer you knew you were going to hell for the thoughts you were having.

What sprang you out of your trance and back to reality was the feeling your plait being pulled to one side and of lips on your neck. You sucked in a sharp breath and tensed.

“Tell me to stop Annabel”

You couldn’t, it felt too good, you remained silent, and another kiss landed on your neck. You groaned and pushed back against Ben’s body, enticing a groan from his lips, and his hand to leave the table and wrap around your waist, pulling you onto him, feeling his erection press into your back.

You turned in his arms and looked up at him. A million and one fantasies ran through your mind, seeing the dark look in his eyes, and the bright white of his collar. He opened his mouth to say something, but you pulled him down and sucked him into a deep kiss, your tongues mixing, seeking refuge, and wrapped your hands around his neck.

A few moments later you both pulled apart for air, panting with desire and the simple need to breathe, and his eyes moved down from your face to your chest. You’d taken to wearing 1950’s style dresses since you’d been in the countryside, relishing the ability to be feminine and the way they suited your curvy figure, unlike your old job in the city where you’d been wrapped in pinstripes and pencil skirts the whole time.

You reached down and unbuttoned a few buttons, revealing the lacy cups of your bra, and the pale milky flesh of your breasts. You pulled Ben in for another kiss, and he grasped your waist, lifting you with ease onto the table as if you weighed nothing. Moving his mouth to your neck, peppering it with kisses, his big hands moving to your chest, one hand slipping inside your dress, seeking out the soft flesh and teasing the your nipple.

“I’ve wanted you for so long Annabel, but I didn’t think you would be interested. You always dressed so conservatively…” he paused to look down at the dark lace of your bra “I wish I’d known you had this on underneath those dresses…. no maybe not, I wouldn’t have been able to complete my sermons”

Ben was rambling now, his hands exploring your body, his other hand now exploring your other breast, as the first made its way to your knee, and pushing up your dress. You knew that he hadn’t always been a Priest – before his he’d been in the SAS and had served twice in Afghanistan. You knew it had been the horrors of what he’d seen there that had made him choose this life.

You put a finger to his lips “Ben, I’ve wanted you since I arrived here, I want you to know…” But you were cut short by the power going out, plunging the room into darkness, with the exception of the faint warm glow coming from the open fire. You squealed and grabbed onto him. You weren’t afraid of the dark, but something in you made you do it, and you were rewarded with another deep kiss. You felt Bens hands wrap around you and grasp your bottom, lifting you off the table, and wrapped your legs around his hips. He walked the few steps to the rug in front of the fire, and placed you down into the soft pile of the sheepskin.

“That’s better, a little more light so I can see the delights I’m about to unwrap” He said with a grin.

“Ben, you are completely sure about this, I don’t want to get you into any trouble”

But you were answered by a grin, as he kneeled between your legs. You felt him pushing your dress up your legs again, his large warm hands running up your thighs, and saw the grin get wider when he got to the tops of your stockings. Another perk of working in a more relaxed environment, you could indulge your passion for nice underwear, without having to worry colleagues would see the outline of suspenders through your skirts like you had to think about in the city jobs.

He pushed the skirt of your dress up around your waist, and lowered his lips to your pussy, kissing it through the silk of your knickers. Your fingers dug into the sheepskin as you lifted your hips into the kiss. Ben took this chance to slip his hands up to the waist of your knickers and pull them down. You internally thanked yourself that you always put your knickers over the top of the suspenders! You lifted your legs and Ben slipped them off, before pushing your knees apart and bending his head back down to settle to the task at hand. The minute his lips met your skin, you were writhing beneath him, your hands darting down to curl into his short brown hair, making groans and gasps escape your lips, as his tongue found places you didn’t even know existed. You were starting to think he was actually the devil in disguise, as that tongue seemed to be forked the way it could hit two places at once! He latched onto your clit as he curled a long finger inside you, making your back arch and your pussy clamp down on it, only for it to be joined by a 2nd finger, working in and out of you, spreading your juices over his hand and the rug beneath you. You looked down at the sight of his head bobbing around, framed by your lace clad pale thighs, propping yourself up on your elbows to enjoy the view, but your head soon tipping back as the ripples of pleasure surged through your body.

You felt his lips and tongue leave your body, and looked down, as he crawled up you and kissed you, his fingers still working in and out of your pussy. You lay down and pulled off the white clerical collar, tossing it aside and starting to work on the buttons of his shirt, desperate to slide your hands over his bare skin. He sat back on his knees to allow you to get to work, his hands travelling to your dress and pulled it up over your head. You got to the last button of his shirt and released it, pulling the shirt down his arms, letting it fall behind him. You fingers deftly traced down his chest, the smooth ripples of his toned muscles, a credit to his Saturday mornings spent coaching the local kid’s football team, gently stopping on a tattoo above his waist. Tracing the sword and wings of the artwork, realising it was the logo of the regiment he had served in.

“The sword points towards paradise” he said with a grin

“Did that line work when you were in the army?” you said with a smirk

“Very rarely” he replied as he pulled you in for another oxygen depriving kiss. Your hands went to his waistband, and worked the button open, lowering the zip and reaching your hand inside, realising that he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“What sort of priest doesn’t wear underwear?” you asked with a grin

“The sort that ravages his assistant in front of open fires on sheepskin rugs” He said with a grin, only for his eyes to drop slightly as you worked your hand up and down his shaft. You licked your other hand with a generous amount of saliva and wrapped that around him, working both hands up and down his generous length.

“Down down Annabel, I want to do all sorts of unholy things to you, and if you keep on like that I’ll come in seconds”

You released him with a giggle, and laid back down, pulling your knees up and putting your hands behind your head in brazen pose in front of him.

“Come on then – Convert me” you winked at him, falling into a fit of giggles as he flopped down on top of you, his lips suckling on your neck as his hands went to your side to start a tickle offensive, making you squeal and squirm beneath him.

You felt his hot cock pressing against your thigh. “Fuck me Ben, Hard”

He reached down and gently pressed his cock against your wet entrance, looking down at you with a grin “Is this what you want?” pressing the head gently into you just a mere inch. He was reducing you to a gibbering wreck. Already you could feel him stretching your entrance, making you buck your hips for more, thankfully taking pity on you and pressing the rest of his considerable appendage inside you, stretching you.

“Oh my god Annabel, you feel amazing – you’re so tight” You smiled to yourself, it wasn’t that you were tight (you certainly hadn’t been a virgin or nun in your previous life), but when he was hung like a donkey, most places would seem tight!

He worked in and out of you gently, relishing the feel of your soft walls against his cock, just as you loved the feel of his veiny length rippling in and out of you. Work up quite a pace, slamming into you, until you were soon clawing at his back, running your hands down to his butt to pull him in deeper, lifting your hips to meet each thrust.

He suddenly stopped and pulled out of you “on your knees”.

You flipped yourself over and got onto your hands and knees, you loved doggy style so had no complaints at all as you felt his cock pressing at your entrance from behind, letting out a low groan as he slid deep into you.

He got back into the rhythm, pumping in and out of you, soon his balls were slapping against your clit, his hands gripping onto your thighs as your tits bounced in below you. You were rocking back to meet each thrust, feeling a tightness growing within you, making you clench onto his cock, with each thrust, you were getting close, just as you felt a sharp slap on your right buttock, making your pussy clamp down onto his cock.

“Oh my god” and a string of expletives came out of Bens lips, as he did it again, making you clamp down even harder.

“Please…..” you panted out between thrusts “More…. harder”, making Ben set off at a punishing pace, slaps to your rear alternating sides, before passion took over and your were coming in wave upon wave.

“Jesus Christ woman” you heard from above as you felt Ben thrust into you one last time, before pulling out and coming over your back and butt in long hot bursts of come, running his hands up your sides as he finished, pulling you up until your back was against his chest, his arms wrapped around you, and gently pulling your head to one side to kiss you deeply.

The pair of you stayed like that for a few moments, only Ben’s voice breaking the silence;

“I think we need a shower – before I start on you all over again – but this time how about we try a bed – I think my knees have enough carpet burn for now” He said with a grin as he pulled you to your feet.

You weren’t certain where this was going to lead, but this job suddenly got a lot more interesting, and you were now looking forward to the cold autumn and winter nights.

 


End file.
